Revivir
by Hana Kagari
Summary: Y eso incrementa tu miedo. No hacia él, no hacia sus ojos, hacia ti. Tú eres a quien hay que temer, tú eres la que busca el daño, pues Sakura, tú eres la que nunca dejará de buscarlo. Supuestamente para el RETO SS IC. By Hanabi.


_Disclaimer applied_ ©

* * *

><p><strong>Revivir<strong>

* * *

><p>By: <em>Hana Kagari<em>

* * *

><p>Retrocede. Deja de caminar; espera, piensa.<p>

¡Piensa Sakura, tienes que razonar, vuelve en sí!

Respiras agitadamente. El aire que inhalas te quema, te asfixia. Tu cuerpo se paraliza, pero eso no impide que sientas a todas tus extremidades temblar. Todo te da giros, tus sentimientos se encuentran y parecen cobrar más peso que nunca. Son como el cemento. Te aplastan, te endurecen y luego te rompen.

Tus labios se encuentran resecos, anhelantes por un _algo_. Tienes taquicardia y también una terrorífica sensación te embarga. Te vas a romper, algo ahí dentro se va a quebrar, te vas a perder.

¡Eso es! ¡Piérdete Sakura, piérdete! Retrocede y vete, aun estás a tiempo. No eres ninguna lela, eres un ser racional que sabe actuar de acuerdo a lo que es lógico. No puedes buscarlo, _deja_ de buscarlo ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué buscas respirar su mismo aire si cuando este entra a tus pulmones solo los ennegrece como el tabaco?

Das un paso hacia delante, no retrocedes, no te acobardas.

Lo buscarás. ¿Por qué? No importa.

Y eso incrementa tu miedo. No hacia él, no hacia sus ojos, hacia ti. Tú eres a quien hay que temer, tú eres la que busca el daño, la mutilación… y sin ni siquiera tener una buena razón.

Miras hacia tu alrededor. Estás en medio de la calle, a mitad de camino, él está cerca y lo _sientes_. Pero buscas una tercera opinión, alguien que te indique el camino que deberías seguir, pues parece que tu solo decides mal, pero solo te encuentras con sus miradas. Sí, las miradas de los aldeanos, algunos observándote con lástima pues ¡pobre ilusa! viviendo de esperanzas vanas, retornando una vez más al incansable camino de hacerse daño, de perjudicarse. Pero no, no todas las miradas son de compasión.

Muchos te juzgan, te miran con severa acusación. Lo que sientes es incomprendido, tú eres incomprendida. Ellos te juzgan, te censuran, no te entienden y tampoco tú y todo se vuelve un círculo…

¡Pero si tampoco es tu culpa! No es culpa tuya que no puedas luchar contra tu sentir, que frente a él se te nuble la razón, que te encegueces. Porque eso es lo que está sucediendo aquí Sakura, poco a poco, vas perdiendo la luz, te ciegas.

Porque cuando te crees flotar solo te estás cayendo, hundiendo. Porque ya no puedes distinguir cuando termina el dolor… y empieza el placer, el dulce goce, todo ese sufrir se te hace soportable, necesario, a cambio de un trozo de _Él_. De ese ser corrompido, opaco, desprovisto de luz que brindar, calor que contagiar. Vacío. Porque ya casi no queda nada de él, solo su nombre y sus vagos pensamientos.

Ya no estás enamorada de él, reconoces derrotada. Pues no hay nada que te deslumbre, nada que admires y sea digno de poner en un pedestal. No hay príncipe azul ni noble corcel.

No hay nada.

Pero aun y todo, le amas. A él, o a sus restos, a ese ser imperfecto. Roto. Real. Al Sasuke real. Y eso no está bien. Es enfermizo. No puedes amarlo, no después de _tanto_. No puedes ayudarlo, salvarlo de si mismo y sabes que tu lucha es vana y te vas perdiendo… Sakura, te marchitas día a día y no puede ser que todos lo noten menos tú.

A cada día el fulgor de tus mejillas parecen difuminarse, tu semblante empalidece, tu cabello luce opaco y tu figura pierde su gracia. Tus ojos han dejado de brillar y en el lugar donde yacía tu sonrisa ahora perdura la mentira. Ya no eres tú y ¡joder! No puede ser que te importe tan poco, nada importa cuando puedes sentirlo, tenerlo.

… Sientes su aroma en el ambiente. Él se está acercando, viene a tu encuentro. Últimamente ambos se han visto en la extraña necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro, del verse, tocarse, descubrirse. Descubrir la salvación en un beso, ya que eso es lo que sucede: te salvas. Se salvan. Cambian horas de dolor y agonía por unos instantes de dicha. Mandan al demonio todas las culpas, los odios, los fantasmas del ayer… y los del hoy.

Porque cuando lo besas sientes que todo el sufrimiento pasado valió la pena, encuentras allí tu recompensa, pareces volar y todo está bien. Porque la espera más larga, o las palabras más hirientes, o la pelea más fuerte, inclusive aquellos dedos en tu blanquecino cuello, todo eso se borra, queda en la nada, cuando lo miras a los ojos después de ese momento tan íntimo y descubres que hay algo, que siempre estuvo y pese a quien le pese siempre estará allí.

Porque si, todavía crees en el amor color de rosa, puedes sentirlo. Dura unos instantes pero allí esta, escondido y rodeado de desconsuelos, pero latente. Porque en ese beso revives. Tus mejillas vuelven a recobrar su color, tus facciones se relajan, tu rostro se ilumina. Tu belleza parece retornar a tu cuerpo reflejándose en tu figura, tu cabello. Tus ojos vuelven a recobrar ese brillo de antaño y sonríes de verdad, ríes solo para él. Por y para él. Y por un instante, solo por un breve instante, sientes que todo es posible. Lo sientes más cercano, más humano. Escuchas a su corazón palpitar, tan rápido como el tuyo, encuentras verdadero el hecho de que su cuerpo todavía puede contagiar calor, sus ojos, destellantes, brindarte algo de luz.

Él también revive.

Y ahí lo tienes Sakura, solo a unos metros ante ti, la impunidad de su belleza alzándose y opacando todo lo que está a tu alrededor. Ahí está la persona que tanto dolor y sufrimiento le trajo a tu vida, que tantos años y años te hizo malgastar. Prácticamente al alcance de tu mano tienes a esa angustia que te agujerea el pecho y te deja un vacío en tu interior, la puja entre el querer y el deber. La traición.

Ahí está el hombre por el cual también has dormido varias noches con una sonrisa plasmada en tu rostro, por quien has derramado lágrimas de felicidad, por quien has desojado infinidad de margaritas… quien te encaminó y te enseño esta cosa tan rara (a veces acojonante) y hermosa que es el amor.

Ahí lo tienes al traidor, a la penetración hecha hombre: algo que te duele, pero por lo que no puedes evitar el llorar por más.

Y tú, con la mejor de tu sonrisas jamás sacada de tu amplio repertorio, solo puedes alzar tu brazo en señal de saludo y correr desesperadamente hacia él, gritando y resumiendo en una sola palabra todo lo que él te hizo sentir, lo que hace quién eres hoy, en una sola palabra todos tus sentimientos encontrados.

― ¡Sasuke-kun!

Y no quiero que te sientas mal. Piensa en que tal vez, cuando tú y Sasuke creen que solo están cayendo en realidad, están flotando. No hay culpa ni mancha alguna ni en ti, ni en tu amor, después de todo no es culpa de nadie que Dios haya puesto al placer tan cerca del dolor.

Y que encima, eso no te importe.

** Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que esta historia debí de haberla publicado el día 14 de mayo para el reto SS IC y también debía de ser un drabble, pero no pude cumplir ninguna de las dos condiciones. Supuestamente debía de inspirarme en esta frase: <em>"Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces se llora de alegría" <em>creo que al menos en eso de un modo algo retorcido cumplí. Lo se, soy una mala persona. Esto va especialmente dedicado a las chicas (y chicos) del fanclub SasuSaku NU que tanto me inspiran, y está especialmente dedicado a cierta Viuda Negra.

No me considero una muy buena escritora pero dejaré que el público decida. ¡Saludos!


End file.
